This invention relates to an immersion type automatic ultrasonic testing apparatus for detecting flaws of balls, and more particularly to an immersion type automatic ultrasonic testing apparatus for balls which is capable of automatic and efficient detection flaws in the balls.
Tests on the surface and the inside part of balls used for structural members have hitherto been carried out by an X-ray testing, a fluorescent penetrate testing or by examining the appearance of the balls under a microscope or with the naked eye.
In the X-ray or fluorescent penetrate testing or the inspection of the appearance under a microscope or with the naked eye, however, the object of testing, i.e., the ball for structural member is rotated manually and, therefore, much time is required for testing the entire peripheral surface of the ball. In addition, there is a doubt whether the entire peripheral surface of the ball can always be tested completely.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional testing methods mentioned above, two of the inventors of this invention with other inventors have previously proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,361, an ultrasonic testing method and apparatus by which the entire peripheral surface of a ball can be tested by placing the ball on drive rollers and rotating the ball.